<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's cold outside by fattoebeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668326">it's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattoebeans/pseuds/fattoebeans'>fattoebeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattoebeans/pseuds/fattoebeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji keep themselves warm from the cold. Warm and secure in each other's arms; they fell for each other all over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's cold outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>u see, im a bitch for soft domestic au and i have zosan brainrot so theres that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, you're so stupid," Sanji laughed as he looked up at Zoro, his body is wrapped up tightly inside Zoro's arms. He didn't want to let go of him. No, not yet.</p><p>"You got rejected ten times in high school, you have no right to call me stupid." Zoro turned to face him, pushing his bangs aside so he could get a clear sight of his lover. </p><p>Sanji couldn't help but felt his heart speed-racing caused by the slight affection from Zoro. It might seem like not a big of a deal, but to Sanji, to be able to see this part of Zoro is something he wouldn't trade for the world; something he wished to keep for himself. </p><p>They had been laying next to each other for god knows how long. Blankets tangled into an irreversible knot, but they both were too busy reminiscing about the old days to care about the blankets. They felt warm enough in each other's arms, after all. </p><p>"Okay, so let me get this straight," Sanji said, eyes never leaving Zoro's, "You accidentally told a girl who liked you to get out of the school just because she confessed to you?" He laughed again, a bit louder this time but Zoro didn't mind. He loved to hear him laugh, he loved <em>making </em>him laugh. </p><p>"Can we drop this or do you still want to go on to make fun of me?" </p><p>The truth is, Sanji liked to make fun of Zoro. It was never about anything serious, Zoro knew that, so he let him. Sometimes in between their mocking session, Zoro would steal a kiss that would shut him up eventually.</p><p>Sometimes, Sanji teased him deliberately just so he could get a kiss. And it always worked. </p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry that was just too funny," Sanji said as he was inhaling the air after losing it from laughing.</p><p>Zoro stared at Sanji's eyes for a moment. They were still the same pair of blue eyes that made him fall for him. </p><p>Their eyes locked, fingers entwined under the blankets. </p><p>“You know what’s funny?” Sanji said in a whisper, Zoro could barely hear him. </p><p>It’s cold outside and he liked it this way; locked in Zoro’s arms. For once in his life, he felt safe.</p><p>“What is?” Zoro met his eyes. </p><p>“When you told me you love me for the first time.” </p><p>"Yeah, well," Zoro sat up, hand traveled up to Sanji's face and left it there, "I'm glad you said it back."</p><p>Sanji leaned into his touch, putting his hand over Zoro's before pressing their lips together. </p><p>It was a gentle kiss, but Sanji craved for more. </p><p>It's cold outside, but he didn't care, as long as he had Zoro under his arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>